Two miracles that brought them back together
by forever.stuck.in.her.dreams
Summary: Was originally named "Miracle only i wanted" by Jade-hime. Bella got pregnant and Edward left now four years later they are brought back together by a miracle
1. AN please read first!

Okay everyone

Okay everyone. This story was originally being written by Jade-hime but they have decided to turn over the story to anyone and I wanted it because I loved the idea so this is now my story. I have changed certain things but the first seven chapters belong to Jade-hime with the exception of the two new characters that our in fact mine Ethan and Lisa.


	2. Not Chalies

"You don't want me

"You don't want me?" I asked my world already crashing down.

"No." He said, running away, never looking at me. I just sat there crying, for myself and for my unborn child. I got up and I made up my mind to go back home and not cry over what I could never have stopped. I stumbled out of the woods and back to Charlie's house. I couldn't believe he did this _again, _to me.

'Dad, I'm going _home_, to mom," I wrote on the phone pad. 'I love you, don't worry, I have money to get on the plane and get a cheap car to get to mom's. Love, Bella.' By the time I was done, tears were streaming down my face.

I climbed the stairs to my room and packed. Then I got in my old truck and drove to the airport. Not noticing anything or anyone but some how I made it there without hurting myself or anyone else.

FOUR YEARS LATER

"Garth Emmett Jasper _Mason _get down her now!" I yelled.

"Mommy, I comin'!" he said stumbling down the stairs. Unfortunately he got my clumsiness. I smiled at him and ran to him lifting him up and spinning him around. "Wee! Wee!" He giggled. After a while I got tired and stopped but I still held on to him. He looked so much like Edward, only he had my chocolate brown eyes.

"Is Unke Jake here yet?" he asked almost jumping from my arms when he heard the door shut, behind us.

"That would be him," I let him down. He ran to Jacob and almost knocked him down. I just stood there laughing.

"Well, hi to you too, swart." Jacob laughed picking him up and walking over to me. "You ready, Bells?"

"I told you, I'm not going back!" I said sternly, not showing him that he already almost beat me down (not literally).

"You are coming, even if I have to drag you there" he smiled.

"Don't even think about it, Jacob." I said when his eyes lit up.

"Fine" He looked at Garth "Garth go get your stuff and put it in the truck. _We _are going _home." _He smiled, at Garth putting him down. "Listen, Bells, Charlie is really worried, he wants you back" He got closer to me, looking into my eyes.

"J-Jake, I can't" I said but I was totally defeated and he knew it.

"Yes you can." He said. In a matter of minutes all Garth's and my stuff was packed and in his truck. "Bella?" Jacob looked at me. I wasn't in the truck, I was totally afraid to go back, afraid that _he_ might be there. "Bells, _he's_ not there anymore." he said recognizing my uneasiness.

"Good" I got in and smiled at Garth playing in the back.

SIX AND A HALF HOURS LATER

"Jake, this isn't Charlie's."


	3. Trying to move on

Recap:

_Recap:_

"_Good" I got in and smiled at Garth playing in the back._

_SIX AND A HALF HOURS LATER_

"_Jake, this isn't Charlie's." _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Oh, I know, Bells." He smiled at me, parking in front of a huge house. It was a dark green house. The shutters were white, and it had a big front yard. The house looked like it had four floors.

"Wow, Jacob" I smiled at him as he came over to my side and helped me out of his truck. I turned around and looked at Garth. He was fast asleep in his car seat.

"Shh, Jacob, the baby is sleeping" I giggled, picking Garth up silently. He moved to snuggle in my arms, for more comfort.

"Jacob, do you have a small room for Garth?" I whispered.

"No, Bella, I don't" He said sarcastically. "Of course I do. What do you think I am, stupid?"

I looked at him, and snickered. "Let me get back to you on that one."

"Fine, be that way." he said picking me up gently with Garth still in my arms.

"Put me down Jacob, now!" I yelled, almost waking Garth up.

"Nope. You walk way to slow, Bells." he grinned running to the door. When he got to the door he opened it, and set me down to look at it. "You like it?"

I looked around and felt my jaw drop. It was better than the outside of the house. There was a flat screen TV, a huge kitchen, an even larger living room; it looked so much like the Cullen's. But not at all, in the same way. It had a warm kinda homey since to it.

"You live alone?" I asked. Getting suspicious. "Or do u still live with your 'brothers?'"

"A house this big, what do you think?" He grinned again, pulling me up the stairs.

"Um... Are you 'brothers' going to be okay with this?" I started to hyperventilate.

"Bells calm down. There the ones that _made _me go get you." He smiled, walking me to a room. I rolled my eyes at him, and looked where he was taking me. When he opened the door, I looked around and there was a small bed, small dresser, everything was blue and green. Perfect for a four year old boy.

"Wow, Jake, is this Garth's room?" I looked over at him, he was grinning that smile I always wanted to see.

"Yea, babe" he reached over to me, picking up Garth and taking off his shoes and socks. "Don't worry, he won't get a cold." He said when I gave him a face for taking off Garth's socks.

I smiled at Garth's sleeping form. When I wasn't looking Jacob picked me up. "Jacob Black! Put me down now! I can walk!" I said throwing a fit.

"No, Bells, I don't want to. Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to come back so I can carry you?" he said stopping in front of a door, with a torn face on.

"No, I didn't Jake. I'm sorry." I smiled and gave him a hug, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. When I looked back into his eyes, they melted mine. They were filled with so much love.

"I forgive you," his smile got bigger at the next words he said, " ready, for _our _room? " he didn't wait for an answer. He opened to door and looked at me.

"Wow, Jake, um.. just wow!" was all I could say. It looked like my old room and Jacob's morphed together. Right down to my computer. But there was a difference the was only _one _bed. It was in the middle of that large room.

"Glad, you like it, baby" he laid me on the bed when he picked me up again. He sat next to me, smiling.

"Jacob, what are you smiling about?"

"You"- his smile sent me into a bright red blush- "I'm so happy your back." He laid beside me, talking me into his arms, holding me there. His hot skin was burning me, but I like it, it made me feel safe.

"I love you, Bella"

"Um.. me to, Jake" I blushed, a little embarrassed and glad he didn't know that I wasn't over _him_ yet. He laughed and leaned into kiss me. I smiled and kissed him back, deeply and passionately. It still felt nothing like the simple kisses I got from Edward. Even though I had never been able to kiss Edward this way I still preferred the small kisses to Jacobs any day but I wasn't going to say anything I told Jacob when he found me in Florida that I wasn't over Edward and it would take some time. He still wanted me though so here I am.

"BAM!" Jake tensed, and looked at the door.

"Hello, Quil." he said, still a little tense. I laid there pretending that I was asleep. "Let me guess, everyone is here?"

"Yea, man, so you need to stop making out and come down and see everyone." he left and I looked up at Jacob.

"Well, Bells, we better go." he made a face then, stood up and picked me up only to put me down again.

"Your letting me walk?" I asked, surprised.

"Yea, don't you want to go check on Garth?"

"Alright, I'll meet you downstairs."

"Sure, just hurry up" he kissed my cheek then left.

I walked to Garth's new room. I opened the door and he was playing with some new toys of his.

"Garth, honey, I thought you were taking a nap?" I walked in and knelt by him.

"Sorry, mommy, that big bang, woke me up." he smiled "What was it?"

"'Who was it?' you mean, it was some of mommy's old friends. Do you want to meet them?" I said picking him up.

"Yes!! Yes!!" he smiled bigger.

"Alrighty" I giggled and slowly walked downstairs, just to make Jacob mad. "Hello?" I called when I got downstairs. "Jake? Emily? Kim? Anyone?"

"In here Bella" called Emily, in the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen to find one large table, and the whole pack and Emily, Kim, and the girl Jared imprinted on. "Hi, everyone" I smiled, and Garth started to squirm.

"Mommy, something smells" he wrinkled his nose. I laughed, uneasily.

"Jake, there is something you should know about Garth." I looked everywhere but the pack.

"Emily, can you save some food for me and Bella?" he smiled at her, getting up and walking over to me. He took Garth out of my hands.

"Garth, bud, can you stay here?" he asked putting him in a high chair.

"Sure, uncle Jake" he smiled, trying not to wrinkle his nose.

"Sure, Jacob, you and Bella just hurry up." she smiled, giving Garth a small helping of food.

I smiled and took Jacob outside. "Jacob" I looked at him, he wasn't looking at me.

"Yea, Bella?" he smiled taking me in his arms, taking my face in his hands and pushing my head into his chest. "What about Garth should I know?"

I took a step back away from him, and took a deep breath. "Garth is..."


	4. Like father like son

"Garth is what, Bella

"Garth is what, Bella?" he asked me, looking into my eyes.

I sighed but still didn't look in hid eyes. "Garth is Edward's son, so he is half vampire." I whispered, waiting for him to start screaming and to tell me to get the vampire child away.

"Oh, Bella is that all?" he surprised me by kissing me and holding me to him again.

"What do you mean is that all?" I asked, pushing him away.

"I already know that, Bells." he smiled, pulling me closer.

"How?" I asked, surprised but I didn't try and push him away.

" I smelt him." he stated, but I could almost hear the sadness in his voice.

"Aw, Jacob, I'm sorry, for bringing a vampire into your house," I sobbed, trying to get away from his strong arms, that held me like a cage. " I'll leave, so it won't-" I was cut off by his laugh. I have him a look.

"You think I would have brought you here with Garth if he would have caused any problems?" he smiled letting back up a little.

"No, sorry that was dumb." I smiles and hugged him. Embarrassingly my stomach growled. I blushed and he laughed louder. "Not funny, Jake!" I scowled, stomping back into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Garth yelled happily. I smiled at him, he was a total mess.

"Yummy, food?" I walked over to him taking out a wash cloth in my back pocket (I always carried it, when you have a four-year-old you'll get it) (((AN: not that I know!! but I baby sit a lot.)))

"Yes!" he pushed more food into his mouth.

"Easy, champ" Jacob said sitting down with a mountain of food.

"Look who's talking Jacob!" I giggled.

"Sit, hon, have some great food." Emily smiled, sitting down next to Sam, They kissed, but all I heard was...


	5. no kissing

"Gross

"Gross!" yelled my little guy. "No kisses in front of me!" he covered his eyes only to get more food on his face. I just sat there trying not to laugh.

"Garth, bud, it's something grown-ups do." Sam said, while Emily blushed bright red.

"Emily, Sam, I'm"-giggle- "so sorry, I've never taught"-giggle- " him about that kind of stuff" I giggled trying to make it sound like a sentence.

"It's alright Bella, just sit down and eat" Sam smiled.

"Um.. alright" I sat down and looked at the small plate in front of me.

Just then I felt a coldness on my shoulder. Everyone tensed. Garth looked at me with his food face slightly scared, slightly happy. I looked over and saw someone I haven't seem in what felt like forever.

"..."


	6. other miracle

"Gabriella

"Gabriella?" there stood my only daughter.

"Mommy?" she cried, smiling.

I just sat there stunned.

"Mommy!" she flung cold body on to me. I hugged her. She was my angel. I hadn't seen her since the day she and Garth were born they were twins. She looked exactly like me, but she had golden eyes, and looked more like a vampire. But she was only half vampire, which would explain why the pack didn't smell her until it was too late. She smelled human until you got close to her.

"Bells, who is this?" I heard Jacob say.

"This is my daughter, Gabriella, Garth's twin sister." I smiled, taking her into my arms and holding her. "Wait, if your here that means..." I started to sob. "Edward is here too" I said with heavy anger in my voice. I set Gaby down fast and picked up Garth and ran behind Jacob.

"Mommy you don't want me!" cried Gabriella.

"Sorry, Gaby, but when your father left me, after you and Garth were born, and took you, just because you looked more like a vampire than Garth did. I never wanted to see him or yo-you again." I started to crack up at the end, because the truth was that I wanted her always and thought about her all the time.

"But I ran away, Daddy is still in Alaska , Mommy" she frowned.

I looked at her, she looked so innocent and none of this was her fault all she wanted was her mother and I was totally being mean. "Alright, I believe you." I put Garth in Jacob's arms, and walked over to my first miracle.

"Mommy? Can I hug you?" she asked, scared of what I was going say.

"Sure, Sweetie." I ran the last few feet to her and wrapped her into my arms again. She started to cry, streaks of tears flowing down her round face.

"Mom-mommy! I-i lo-love yo-you!"she sobbed holding onto me, lightly.

"Mommy, move!" Garth yelled, pushing from Jacob's arms. He ran up to his sister and hugged her too.

"I missed, sissy!" he cried hugging her hard, not caring if it wasn't really hard at all.

Right then every werewolf exchanged and started to growl, even Jacob.

"Bella, get this _vampire child_ away, from this house!" Sam growled.

I looked at him, "What?", I was not really surprised. "Jacob, _you_ want me to leave?" I asked looking at him, putting my daughter and son behind me.

"Bella leave now, or we will have to take the _vampires_ out" yelled Sam.

I took my son's hand and brought my daughter to closer to me. "Jacob, my stuff is in the truck may I borrow it?"

"Yes" he said not looking at me, I could hear the sadness in his voice, but right then I didn't care. His pack was going to hurt my babies if I didn't get out of there.

I walked out of the house to Jacob's truck and drove to Charlie's house. He would be happy to see his grandkids.

"Dad?" I knocked on the door. "Dad are you home?"

I took the key from where it was always and opened the door to see him talking to someone.

"Bella is that you?" Charlie asked.

"Yea it's me, dad" He came out and stopped dead when he saw the kids.

"These my grandkids?" he asked, he looked worried but I could see the sparkle in his eyes.

"Yes dad" I smiled, and softly pushed Garth and Gabriella to him.

"Grandpa?" they both asked, grinning widely.

"Yes" he smiled picking them both up at the same time.

"Charlie, who is there?" I heard a female voice say in the living room. '_It sounded like... Oh no!_ 'I thought

The woman came out, and my fears were true it was...


	7. lullaby

"J-Jane

"J-Jane?" I said looking at her _topaz_ eyes. _'Wait topaz eyes?'_ I thought.

"Yes, Bella? How are you?" she asked, politely.

"Dad, what is she doing here?" I asked turning to him, he was making faces at the kids and they were giggling.

"Oh Jane, she wanted to see you, Bells." He smiled.

"Well um.. Jane lets um... go to um... outside?" I stumbled on my words not knowing what to say, but glad that her eyes were topaz.

"Sure" she glided by me outside.

"Dad, I'll be right back." I smiled, then looked at Gabriella her eyes were a light gold. Then I remembered that she was more vampire than Garth. "Gaby, honey are you hungry?"

"Nothing I can't handle mommy." she smiled at me.

"Good, Garth are you hungry?"

"No, mommy" he yawned.

"Bedtime for the both of you" Charlie said, grabbing both of them and running to my room before they could say anything. I giggled, then remembered why I was upset and went outside.

"Nice of you to join me, Bella" she said smiling at me.

"Stop being nice, now what do you want?" I asked harshly.

"I really just wanted to see you Bella. I left the Volturi because I feel in love with a human and I started seeing him more and more often and stopped feeding off of humans and Aro got mad and when he sent Heidi out to find humans to eat he made sure to get Drew as well and he killed him right in front of me so I left. Then I came out here to find you, and met Charlie. He is really quite fascinating." she explained.

"Fine, but why are your eyes topaz? How long have you been gone?" I questioned, totally relaxed.

"Three years, and I have to admit it was hard but somehow I got over drinking human blood and started to drink animal, I would never tell Aro this but I think animal blood is better than human blood"

I laughed, "Well I'm glad you think so. So um.. where are you living now?" I asked.

She looked down. "I built my own house, that is another reason I wanted to find you. I wanted to ask you if you and your children would come and live with me?"

"Um.." _'Well at least she can't hurt them or me' _I thought. "Sure Jane" I smiled at her.

"Yay!" she jumped up and down. "Well we better get your things into the house and your kids too."

"Tomorrow. We have had a big day today so I will get everything ready tomorrow, okay?" I yawned asking.

"Sure, I'll be her around 8 o'clock?"

"Yea, see you then." I smiled and walked into the house. Charlie I could hear was putting the kids to bed. So I went and got me something to eat.

"Bella, bedtime! You need your sleep!" Charlie yelled, downstairs.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I climbed up the stairs and into my room. The twins were in another bed besides mine. Already asleep. Well Garth was asleep, Gabriella was pretending to be.

"Mommy? Can you sing my lullaby?" she asked. "It's the only thing that lets me go to sleep"

"Sure, what is it called?" I asked.

"Bella's Lullaby" she smiled when I gasped.

"Okay, honey." I sang _my lullaby _to her.


	8. miracle that brought them back together

**I do not own Twilight**

**vampgurl15- Yes this is a BXE story. I know when I first read the original and they kissed I wanted to scream so I added the part in there about her not really wanting to kiss him, or at least I think I did. But no Jake is NOT going to end up with Bella but im not going to trash talk him ether! **

I woke up to Gabriella, my angel, snoring into my ear

I woke up to Gabriella, my angel, snoring into my ear. I rolled over only to be met by Garth snoring too.

"Ugh!" I groaned, softly, and moved Garth besides his sister.

"Momma plus Daddy equals Love" Gabriella whispered in her sleep. I sighed _If only that was true_. I walked downstairs.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I yawned, walking into the kitchen. I was met with a weird sight.

"Charlie your cooking?" I asked shocked.

"Yea, for you" he smiled.

"It's not all burnt is it?"

He just scowled at me.

"Alright alright.. don't get your panties in a twist" I giggled.

"Go get the ki-" he was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Bella, watch the eggs please.. I'll get the phone" he said walking off to the phone.

"Sure dad" He came back five minutes later.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me. "I need to go down to the station. I'm sorry Bells. Your gonna be on your own today." he looked really sad.

"Dad don't worry about it" I hugged him. "Just get back when you can, okay?"

"Thanks, Bells" he went to go get his stuff and walked out to his car and went to work.

"GABRIELLA, GARTH! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Mommy, please don't yell. I have more vampire genes then Garth it hurts my hears." Gabriella said coming downstairs.

"Sorry, honey, go get your brother please" I said putting eggs and sausage on three plates.

"Okay mommy" she walked back upstairs.

I finished making the plates and got out some rare steak with blood still dripping from it.

They both came down. "Mommy, why do you have blood?" Garth asked sitting down in a chair. Gabriella next to him.

"Remember when I told you that your sister is more vampire than you?" I put the plates down in front of them. "Eat."

"Yea, I remember. You said that's why daddy took her."

"Right, because she was more vampire and she drunk blood. That's why I have blood" I put the blood steak in front of Gabriella.

"Thanks mom, can I also have some human food?"

"Can you?"

"Yea mommy " she giggled taking the plate of food from me and eating it.

"Mommy?" Garth said looking at me.

"Yea?" I smiled eating my food.

"Why did daddy leave?"

"Because he wanted to raise Gabriella by himself to prove he was a good parent." I explained.

"Oh" he ate.

"Gaby?" I smiled at her, thinking.

"Yes mommy?"

"Do you have a power?"

"Yes.. I can talk to animals... read only daddy's mine... eat human food and drink blood"

"Well, we should get ready. Jane should be here soon." I picked up everyone 's plate and put them in the sink. "I'll wash them later."

"Mommy? Do u want me to get everything ready?" Gaby asked.

"Sure, you're a lot faster than me."

She ran up stairs, vampire speed, and got everything ready.

"Mommy, why did uncle Jake not like Gaby?" Garth asked.

"Well," I thought for a second, "Gaby is more of a vampire than you are. I know you can control the weather. That's your power but, you don't look like one. You look human." I smiled picking him up.

"Oh, so is Gaby gonna stay?" he smiled. I could see so much hope in his eyes.

"Until your father comes to get her."

"YAY!" he cheered.

"Go help your sister" I put him down. He ran upstairs.

"Knock! Knock!"

"Coming!" I yelled running to the door. I opened it and there stood Jane. What was behind her amazed me more. "Nice truck"

"Yea, it's a Toyota tundra." she smiled, walking into the house.

"Well, Jane?"

"Yea?"

"Why are you being so nice to me now? I mean when we last met you were trying to hurt me."

"Well, like I said I have changed. I want to make it up to you. If you wanted me to I could even get the Cullen's here for you"

"NO!"

She looked at me shocked. "Why?"

"I don't want to see _him_ again, he left me again. I bet he was having fun without me now." I sighed.

"I don't think so. You want to go now?"

"Yea. Kids!!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Coming mom!" They yelled at the same time. Gaby came down with all the stuff they needed.

"Ready?"

"Yea, Garth is getting his blanket and some pillows. Mom did u want your computer?" she asked setting down the stuff.

"No, lets just get out of here." I grabbed the bag and walked over to the truck and put it in the back. It took two hours to get everything to fit all in Jane's truck.

EPOV (Edward's YAY!!)

"Where is she!!" I yelled at Alice. "Where is my daughter?!"

Alice looked at me._ She is with her mother_ she thought.

"What?" I asked in a lower tone.

"She is with Bella, she wanted to see her mother. You should call her. She still has her cell on her." Alice stated and ran to where Jasper was. Poor Jasper, he was getting hit by all these feeling. From everyone, they still can 't believe I left Bella again. "Thanks Alice!"

I picked up my cell and dialed her number.

"Daddy!" Gaby yelled, I heard the car swerve and Bella's gasps.

"Gabriella?" I asked.

"Yes daddy?"

"Where are you?"

"With my mommy, Garth and Jane"

"Jane?!"

"Daddy softly!! That hurt!" she yelled at me.

"Sorry, angel. Jane as in Volturi Ja-"

"Gaby let me talk to him" Bella said taking the phone. "Yes, Jane from the Volturi. She is safe, don't worry I would never let her hurt_ my_ children."

"Okay, I'll be picking her up as soon as I get to Forks." I said.

"Edward? Why did you leave for real?" she asked, I knew she was crying.

"Bella, I left because I wanted you to have a normal life with Garth."

"Edward! Quite it with the normal life shit! That may have been the reason, but it never happened!" she yelled at me.

"Bella, I'll pick Gaby up soon." I hung up. I was so happy to hear her voice but I couldn't have her anymore, I know she never wanted me again.

"Edward?" Esme looked at me, for what she could hear she was wearing a big smile.

"Yes, we are going back to see Bella" I said.

"Get down here everyone!" she yelled.

"Everyone is already packed, lets go" Alice said. _Yes I did have a vision on this, but I didn't know Bella was going to _want_ you back._

_Yes I can see my little sister again! Can't wait to pull pranks on her!-_Emmett

_My daughter is gonna be back! -_Carisle

_I finally get to meet Bella. Edward really loves her!_ – Ethan my brother hadn't met Bella yet and he seemed truly interested in meeting Bella even though he had just joined our coven with Lisa his mate.

_Edward seems happy to see Bella again. I hope she likes me. _– Lisa

_Finally Edward.. I don't have to hide anymore, and I get to see my little sister!!-_Jasper

_My daughter, and my grand babies I get to see them again!- _Esme

_As much as I don't want to admit it I do miss Bella. Wait wow.. I look good!-_ Rosalie.

"Alice, are you saying that she wants me back?"

"You'll see" she walked to the cars. "Hurry up everyone!"


	9. together?

Remember from before this chapter was NOT my writing but Remember from before this chapter was NOT my writing but

**This is my first chapter on this story so don't ask me questions about earlier chapter and why I did something because I didn't write them. Yes I do have permission to continue this story by the original author!!**

( Still Edwards POV)

We pulled up at a big white house, not quite as big as ours but bigger then Charlie's. It had dark blue shutters and a bigblue Toyota tundra and Bella's old red truck.

"Is that screaming?" I could hear Bella screaming along with Gaby and a little boy who I knew right away was Garth.

"Don't worry Edward their having fun. Their having a snow ball fight in the back yard."

We got out of our cars and started to the back yard.

Emmett opened the door and tried hard not to laugh. I looked past him and the sight before me made me sad and regretful.

Gaby was holding Bella in the air twirling her around and around while they both just laughed. There was snow falling on Bella, Gaby, and Jane while the snowing had stopped two hours ago. Garth was hiding behind a tree laughing his head off.

"Garth! Please get me down!" Bella was wiggling around trying to get out of Gaby's grip. Garth went running faster then any human but still slower then any vampire and tackled Gaby to the ground.

They all fell to the ground laughing. Jane quickly helped Bella up and they took off running at human speed behind trees.

"Thanks Garth!" Bella threw a snowball and hit Garth right on his back.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Garth and Gaby got up and ran separate ways; Gaby behind a tree and Garth on the side of the house were we were.

I put my finger to my lips to indicate for him to keep us a secret and he nodded.

"Do you want help?" he shook his head no.

"Watch this." He spread his feet wide with this hands in the air like they were up against a wall and closed his eyes.

It started getting colder and colder when all of a sudden a snow storm started happening right over everyone else but my family and Garth weren't even touched by it.

Garth stopped concentrating and started laughing then moved his index finger in circles and the snow storm started getting worse.

"Are you doing that?" I was the only one in my family that could speak we were so in awe.

"Maybe."

"White flag! White flag!" Bella ran over to Garth then froze when she saw me, her mouth forming an 'O' shape.

"DADDY!!" My little girl ran at vampire speed and tackled me to the ground, laughing.

" How's Daddies little angel? I missed you so much. Don't do that EVER again! Hey Garth! Nice to see you. I'm a friend of your mothers. Jane." I nodded my head towards her still unsure to why she had changed so much or if she even changed at all. "Bella."

I couldn't bring myself to look away from her. She was still the most beautiful creature in the world. She was looking at the ground but when I said her name she looked up at me. Bella shook her head at me then looked behind me to the rest of the family.

"Guys this is Garth!" She scooped him up in her arms and he started laughing. "Garth this is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and this is Edward."

"Hi!" He waved at us and gave a huge grin before turning towards Bella again. "Mommy can I please go see Uncwel Jake. He promised to teach me how to swim today at the beach."

BPOV

Even though I was looking at Garth pouting I could see all the Cullen's, especially Edward, stiffen with the mention of Jake.

"No hunny. Today we are going to do something more… fun! Now you need to go upstairs and change."

"Yea you too Gaby. Go normal speed today so that grown up's can talk." Edward was still looking at me and it made me unsettled.

"Mommy…" Garth was standing in between me and Edward looking back and forth between us. "If he's Gabies Daddy does that make him my Daddy?"

"Hunny we'll talk about this later okay now please go to your room and change." Garth nodded his head and Edward looked at him with a smile on his face.

Instead of going upstairs to change, Garth threw himself into Edward's arms. They hugged for what felt like hours but then Garth ran upstairs to change with a cheerful bye to everyone.

"We have to tell him Bella." I glanced up and everyone was gone but me and Edward.

"Why should we? Your just going to take Gaby and be on your way back to your distractions! I won't let Garth think he has a father and start to love you and then you leave the next night or day. Don't say you want to be there for him now ether. You'll leave eventually." I ran inside the house and up the stairs to my room so he couldn't see my tears.

I still loved him and deeply so. I knew I had told him to leave and never come back but all I wanted to do was throw myself into his arms and kiss him.

I was curled up in a ball on my bed when I felt two cold arms wrap around me. I couldn't help myself I turned around so I was facing him and kissed him.

To my surprise he deepened the kiss. We hadn't done this in years and how I missed it more then anything.

His hands started moving down my shirt ever so slowly and I couldn't take it anymore he was going way too slow. I pushed him off of me and yanked my shirt off my head. Edward growled before pouncing on me and kissing me.

Before I knew it both our clothes were gone and Edward was looking down at me. I began to feel self-conscience and Edward must have sensed this because he leaned down and kissed me.

"Don't worry love your still the most beautiful creature in the whole world."

Edward began to kiss down my body until he reached my breast and began to suck and nip them, driving me crazy mad.

I flipped us over so I was straddling him and Edward growled again but it soon turned to a moan as I worked my way down to his shaft while rubbing against his member the whole way.

I kissed the tip lightly then took it in my mouth.

I had only done this once to Edward and it had drove him crazy and like the first time he tangled his hands in my hair pulling me closer so I could take him in deeper.

He came into my mouth and I savored the taste of his venom.

I glanced at little Edward then looked back up at Edward.

"Its been awhile are you sure it will fit?" He laughed then pulled me up so I was straddling him again, he was about to flip us over but I stopped him when I swallowed him inside of me.

He gasped and grabbed my hips. I had never taken control before and we both seemed to like it. It made me feel like I could drive him mad instead of the other way around.

We came together and it was more amazing then any other time we had done it before probably because we hadn't done it for awhile.

"God that was amazing. I've missed you Bella."

I was laying on top of him with him still inside me.

It just felt so amazing to have him in me again that I didn't want him out.

"I've missed you too. I love you Edward." I was slowly drifting off to sleep still not getting off of him.

"I love you too Bella."


	10. strawberries

BPOV

BPOV

I woke up still on top of Edward with him still inside of me.

I blushed. "Good morning." I smiled down at Edward and tried to get off of him.

"Don't you dare." Edward growled. "I've waited four years to have myself inside you again and I don't want to remove myself now it's too soon." He whined.

I laughed and kissed him hard.

To my surprise Edward deepened the kiss just like last night and I felt him harden inside me. He had never tried to seduce me before.

We'd only had sex twice before last night. The first time we talked about it before and he was very careful, plus he had to break my barrier so I was in pain for half of the time. The second time had been inside my house while my dad was on a fishing trip with Billy and I had seduced Edward with lingerie and a blow job before he gave in to the seduction.

This time was unlike any of the others it was fast and even though I liked going slow I like fast as well.

"FASTER!!" I couldn't help but scream. "What the hell is vampire speed for!?"

Edward complied and went at vampire speed. I had never felt anything like it, I orgasmed multiple times before we stopped.

I looked over at Edward who had this goofy grin on his face. We both said "wow" at the same time and laughed. Edward grabbed me around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "You should know that two vampires have joined our coven and one of them is my twin."

"What? I didn't know you had a twin. That's great!"

"Yea it really is his name is Ethan. Right before my family got the influenza Ethan went missing apparently his girlfriend at the time Lisa had been changed and even though she was a newborn she went and told him everything and he asked her to change him even though he knew he would be leaving his family and everything but he wanted to be with her." He smiled and I knew he was truly glad to be reunited with his brother.

"That's really great I'm happy for you Edward. I can't wait to meet him."

"At the moment him and the rest of the family are talking about us and our….activities last night. They made a bet and since I feel like letting Ethan and Emmett win and I can't keep my hands off of you I suggest we go take a shower."

He pulled me into his arms and ran at vampire speed to the bathroom.

**45 minutes later**

Edward carried me down the stairs bridal style and into the living room where the rest of the family was seated.

Emmett and a boy that looked exactly like Edward but just a little younger were laughing and the rest of the family were scowling at them. Alice looked extremely confused and Edward laughed at her.

"Alice you didn't win the bet!? You always bet on the right side."

Alice looked at Edward and me and scowled. "Well Edward must have changed his mind because I'm on the wrong side."

"What did you see?" I didn't want to ask because I knew the answer would cause me to blush more but that was okay I wanted to know.

"You and Edward never leaving the room all day and not coming down stairs until tomorrow morning when you couldn't take not eating anything anymore." She laughed when she saw my blush.

"Well Bella this is my brother Ethan and his mate Lisa. Ethan can change the weather just like Garth and Lisa can age people but she can only age humans once and vampires multiple times. Guys this is Bella." I smiled and held out my hand to Lisa and went to do the same to Ethan but he pulled me into a hug.

"I've never seen my brother so happy even when he was human he was incomplete and I know that if he had survived the influenza and stayed human he would forever feel incomplete without you. So thank you for being there and loving him."

He pulled away and sat down again beside Lisa. Edward came up behind me and pulled me into the kitchen so I could eat.

Before we reached the kitchen I was tackled to the ground with Edward by our two children.

"Mommy! Daddy! Can we please go to the zoo today!!" They both yelled at the same time it was like they practiced or they had that thing some twins have where they do the same thing at the same time I don't know but it was funny.

I looked at Edward and he was looking at me he nodded slightly and I turned back to the children "Yes I guess so."

"Can we go too?" Emmett yelled. I heard a smack. "What was that for." I heard him whisper.

"They want to go as a family you idiot!" Alice whispered back.

Edward was up from the floor before I had a chance to even move and picked me up. "Lets go out to breakfast then we'll go to the zoo. You two go upstairs shower and change."

Edward ran up the stairs at vampire speed but not before I heard Emmett yell "Keep it down up their Eddy and make it fast or else the kids will be done before you two are!"

I laughed when we reached the room but my laughter was cut short when Edward kissed me passionately.

When we broke apart he seemed reluctant. "I want nothing more then to keep going but we got to get ready for our first family day. Later tonight after we get back from the zoo I have a surprise for you!" He kissed me again then went to his bag and got clothes out for himself so I went to my closet and got out a pair jeans and a blue sweater that used to be one of Edward's favorites.

At first I was embarrassed to be changing in front of Edward but also excited it wasn't like before he left when we were having sex we never changed in front of each other he always left or I went to the bathroom but now we even showered together.

I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with Edward. Wait would I spend the rest of my life with him. I could age and he couldn't we would remain different ages and I would die and even if he followed after me soon I would still be old enough to be his great grandmother and that would be weird! I would have to talk to Edward about this later.

We made our way downstairs and waited for the kids and when they finally came down we went to ihop in Edward's new Volvo.

The kids both had the chocolate smiley faced pancakes and I had banana-strawberry pancakes. Edward sat beside me and kept smiling at me and the kids and making faces at the kids food but when he looked at mine he laughed.

"What?"

"Your food smells a little like you because you use strawberry shampoo. I wonder if I tried some if it would taste like you?" His eyes sparkled with enjoyment and I blushed at just thinking about what he was thinking. "Can I try some?"

"Um…If your sure I don't want you to have to throw it up later." I put some on my fork and fed it to him. It was the first time I had seen Edward eat besides that once when he took a bite of my pizza junior year. Watching his face was hilarious first he looked excited then disgusted and finally confused.

"Well how did it taste?"

"Give me just the strawberry sauce…please?" I put some on my finger this time and he licked it off and smiled.

"I can actually taste the strawberries! They used to be my favorite food you know that's probably why its my favorite scent and why I can still taste it. I have to talk to Carlisle but if I can eat strawberries I don't care if I have to barf it up every time afterwards there so good they taste just like they used too when I was human. They also taste like you but your still better." I laughed and got an idea I scooped up strawberry sauce and put it on my lips then kissed Edward.

He laughed on my mouth but then moaned as we got carried away and soon his tongue was licking my bottom lip begging for entrance and I gladly opened for him but was interrupted a few minutes later when the waitress came back and coughed.

I looked up at her and she looked shocked and embarrassed. "Sorry to…interrupt but um…would you like anything else?" "No thank you." "Okay well here's your check." She walked off rather fast and I smirked at her retreating figure.

"Kids you done?"

"Yes thanks dad!" They both said at the same time it was really starting to get weird but that's okay I liked it.

"Okay well lets head out and get to the zoo! I've never been." His eyes once again shined with excitement.

Edward paid the bill then we walk out of the restaurant each holding hands with one of the kids and our other hands intertwined.

When we got to the zoo it was almost noon but we didn't care we still had a lot of fun.

Edward would growl sometimes at the animals and they would growl back and some would even jump at the glass to even try to get to Edward and he would laugh.

When we got to the mountain lions I saw Edwards eyes grow a little dark but he still messed around with them and growled and they reacted like most of the animals and tried to pounce on Edward threw the glass I was watching them reacted when I felt a breeze and Edward was gone I looked threw the glass and there he was, swiping at a mountain lion.

The animal swiped back and I saw Edward laughing. I had asked him once if I would ever see him hunt and he told me no that it was too dangerous but I had a feeling that he acted a lot like he was at that moment. Taunting the mountain lion seemed to really enjoy Edward and I couldn't help but laugh.

He had never been this carefree before with me and I really enjoyed it. He ran up to the glass where I was standing and smiled my favorite crooked smile. He put his hand up to the glass and I put mine up against it. I smiled but that faded when I saw the mountain lion behind him. My eyes widened and Edwards did too then he turned around so quick that I didn't even see it.

The lion attacked and Edward was under him. I knew I couldn't scream because people would hear and run to see what was happening and that would be bad. It would be extremely hard to explain how Edward was alive when he was attacked or if he died how he had no blood in his body.

I kept my mouth shut and tried to see what was happening inside the glass cage. The children were too busy looking at the puma's to notice Edward.

It seemed to be going good until Edward swiped at the lion to get him off of him and he drew blood.

Before I even knew it Edward pounced on it and it looked like he broke the lions neck then kissed it. I knew he wasn't actually kissing the lions neck he was actually draining it of its blood.

I knew I should be disgusted or scared but I wasn't. I was only worried that someone would walk in and see Edward sucking the blood out of the mountain lion or thinking about what would happen when the staff found the dead lion with its blood drained from its body.

Edward must have finished because he tossed the lion aside and started heading for another one. I knew that I had to stop him or else he would kill another one and that would be bad.

I ran to a door that was beside the glass cage and hoped it was for the lions and not any of the other animals. I opened it and stepped inside there were 5 doors; 2 to my right, 2 to my left, and one at the end of the hall way. I opened the first door to my left and ran inside.

It was the right door alright. I knew the glass was sound proof so I yelled "Edward!" He didn't even flinch he was about to attack his second lion when I had another idea.

I picked up a close by rock and sliced my wrist. It hurt like hell but I knew it would distract Edward; I was right. I was alone one second the next Edward was by my side. His eyes were blacker then I had EVER seen. I trust Edward and I knew he would never hurt me but if there was ever a time to be scared it would be now.

"Edward we have to go before someone comes and sees us in here and then it clicks together when they find the dead lion with no blood left in its body. Now get your ass out of there!" I grabbed his hand and we ran back to the kids who were now talking about the puma's.

"Bella! You aren't like….scared or even grossed our?" I looked at him incredulous. He looked so sad.

"No Edward I'm not. I also know that I should've been but I wasn't and still aren't. I know you could never hurt me, you love me too much. I trust you Edward. I also love you more then anything in this world."

"Your serious? You don't mind that I just attacked and sucked dry a mountain lion!?" I laughed I couldn't help it.

"No. Do you remember the first time I asked you about hunting? We were in the cafeteria and it was the first day at school that I knew that you were a vampire. I asked you If I could ever see you hunt and you reply 'No! Its too dangerous' later I asked why and you asked 'You really want to know? Well when we hunt our senses take over and if you were anywhere near me….' You never finished that sentence Edward. I know why because the thought of killing me was unbearable to you even though we had just met and we weren't dating yet. You still loved me so much that you couldn't even think about killing me. You would never hurt me and I knew that so I went in there before you killed another lion. One is already enough."

EPOV

I just stood there. Bella didn't care that I had just sucked the lion dry!? She didn't care that I had put her life in danger?

She was amazing, the women of my dreams. I already knew she was but this just made it more crystal clear.

I knew that tonight would go perfect because if she saw me hunt and kill a mountain lion then she would love me forever and I knew everything would work out alright in the end.

"So what did you think?" She laughed.

"I was fascinated by you!" I beamed. "Your so graceful that you make killing a mountain lion look beautiful!"

She really liked it when I hunted. Maybe now that I know I would never hurt her while I was hunting I could hunt in front of her again. Maybe tonight I could hunt I wonder if she would like that? "Would you like to see me hunt again? Maybe even tonight?" I couldn't help it I was excited.

Though I never told Bella I always wanted her to see all sides of me. Now she had. She saw me as human as I could be, a father, a lover, a fighter, and just this morning we dressed in front of each other. That was the most amazing experience. Sure we had had sex four times before that but we had never actually looked at each other. When we had sex we saw each other but we never took the time to appreciate what we saw, and Bella definitely need to be appreciated!

"Yes! You would let me watch you hunt now?" She seemed so excited she absolutely glowed and for a second I considered taking her back to the mountain lions and hunt on them with her watching.

"Yes I would. I now know that I wouldn't hurt you sense you came in there while I was hunting and I didn't need to control myself that badly from killing you. By the way that stunt was real stupid Bella! Oh God I'm a horrible boyfriend! I haven't even looked at your arm. I didn't even notice it was bleeding I mean I smelled the blood but it doesn't affect me anymore. Let me see."

I had been so stupid I had completely forgotten she had cut herself to distract me from killing another lion. The wound was shallow and small. I knew we couldn't go to the staff because when they find the dead lion they will put 2 and 2 together and assume Bella had caused it.

"Lets get back so we can take care of that. Then, sorry love, but you got to get ready for tonight's surprise and I asked Alice to help out."

Bella stopped in her tracks with a horrified look in her eyes. "YOU DIDN'T!!" people started looking at us I knew I needed to calm Bella down.

"Please Bella. Trust me it'll be worth while. Also this is like the second to last time I will force Alice to help you get ready for something. After tonight and the one other night that has already been decided you can tell her no and you don't have to let her do anything deal?" She looked uncertain but nodded her head.

We got back to the Volvo and drove home in silence I knew Bella was still upset with me but I had to touch her. I grabbed her hand and kissed the palm before holding it. She tensed at first but then relaxed to my touch.

We got home a little after 3 and Bella was immediately taken by Alice, who knew what I had planned for the night and was also the only one who did.

I decided now would be a good time to tell Carlisle about the strawberries. I found him in the living room with the rest of the family besides Bella and Alice.

"Carlisle you won't believe what happened today. You know how I love Bella's scent and how she smells like freesia and strawberries? Well I finally think I understand. When I was human I adored strawberries. I ate them everyday and I don't remember many memories from my past but 9 out of 10 of them I was eating strawberries."

"Yea he's telling the truth. I remember most of my human life and he adored strawberries. Mom used to scold him for sneaking up at night and eating them. Edward was a boy and acted like one but I swear to god I'm not lying he planted his own strawberry garden." Everyone cracked up at that and I could hear Alice upstairs laughing as well.

"Okay stop! This is serious so now I know why Bella is my singer because she smells like strawberries and I loved them when I was human. Well this morning for breakfast Bella had banana-strawberry pancakes and I started wondering what I would taste if I tasted the strawberries so I decided to try some. Carlisle I could taste them! They tasted just like they did before, when I was human! I don't care if I have to throw them up after I eat them I'm going to start eating them daily!"

Carlisle looked confused then shrugged and went into the kitchen. He came back with a bowl of strawberries and my mouth filled with venom.

"God I want the damn strawberries now! The emotions coming off of him are worse the bloodlust from a newborn." Jasper looked at me pleadingly and I jumped off the couch and ran to the strawberries.

They were gone in a matter of 8 seconds.

I turned around and everyone gasper. "What?" Esme pointed to a mirror and I looked at myself.

I gasped too. My eyes weren't the topaz as usual or even the onyx of thirst they were bright green. They were my original eye color!

"I think your right Edward. This must be another trait from your human life. You loved strawberries so much that you even love them now. Have you thrown up the strawberry you ate earlier?" I shook my head. "I don't think you will ether. Strawberries are like blood to you. Better then blood its almost like Blood is the food and the strawberries are the desert for you."

My eyes started becoming topaz again and everyone started laughing. "What's it this time?"

Edward only you would love strawberries- Emmett

"Ewww! I just had a vision of you and Bella tonight Edward and I know your packing strawberries!" Alice hollered down the stairs causing everyone to laugh harder.

I decided to start getting things ready for tonight and went off in search of more strawberries…

BPOV

"Yes Edward is now in love with strawberries. When he was human he had his own strawberry garden and his mother scolded him all the time because he would sneak out at night just to eat them!"

I couldn't believe it! Edward loved strawberries that much.

Alice stopped doing my hair and I looked up to see her eyes glazed over.

"Alice what is it?" I asked calmly.

"Ewww! I just had a vision of you and Bella tonight Edward and I know your packing strawberries!" Alice hollered.

I knew she was talking to Edward and I couldn't help but blush. Tonight would be an amazing night, that was for sure.

I spent the next few hours with Alice doing and redoing my hair only to redo it when she found something else to add to my outfit.

I wore blue and yellow plaid mini skirt with tights under it and black knee high boots that I knew I would trip on sooner or later. My top was a long sleeved blue shirt that cut off really low and showed the little cleavage I had. Alice said it would be a little cold tonight so she gave me a thick blue sweater.

My hair was half up half down and the down part was curled. It looked perfect.

There was a knock on the door and suddenly Alice was gone. I opened up the door and there stood Edward in blue jeans and a yellow shirt. The yellow went great with his skin and I found that yellow was my new favorite color on Edward.

"Madam." He offered me his hand and I took it and giggled.

The next think I knew I was in his arms and he was kissing me passionately like he was a drunkard who was separated from there alcohol for a long time and needed it desperately.

We broke apart and Edward scooped me into his arms and we were running, or rather he was running while he was carrying me.

When Edward stopped I looked around and gasped. We were in our meadow and it had just turned Twilight.

There was a big blue blanket in the middle of the meadow, with strawberries and other various foods placed on it.

The whole place was covered in red candles besides where we walked it. There was an archway with freesia on it. We slowly walked into the meadow towards the blanket with the food on it.

Edward sat down and pulled me in his lap then kissed me and soon it turned into a full out make out. "You need to eat." He sounded breathless and I couldn't even speak.

I turned towards the food and was about to eat the strawberries when Edward stopped me. "Nope those are for last. I get to eat those with you!" He started laughing and I picked up the only plate there and it held steak, mashed potatoes, and garlic bread. The whole thing was gone in under 30 minutes. Edward and I talked about what we had been doing recently and about the kids. We swapped stories about each one while I ate my caesar salad.

Finally we got to the strawberries and I picked one up and put it in Edwards mouth. Before I could blink it was gone. "Where did it go?" He smirked and pointed at his belly. I laughed.

That's when I noticed his eyes were not topaz or black they where instead a bright green.

I grinned. I couldn't help it. I loved Edwards eyes. Before when he told me his eyes were actually green and I wondered what Edward would look like with green eyes and I thought that he would never look better then he did with topaz. Boy was I wrong seeing Edwards eyes turn green made me hungry for something else.

I kissed him with all my might and he kissed me back. I no longer was surprised I even expected that when I kissed Edward that he would kiss me harder right back.

He pulled away all too soon though. "We can do that later but for now lets eat these!" Before I could respond there was a strawberry in my mouth. I decided that I wanted Edward right then and now and I was going to get him so I moved my hand to hold on to the strawberry and bit into it the smallest bit making juice dribble down my mouth to my chin before I could take another bite Edwards tongue had replaced the strawberry and he was licking the juice off my lips.

I took advantage of this and kissed him.

"Dammit!" he yelled. I was surprised he seemed really annoyed.

I instantly felt rejection when I realized he didn't want me to kiss him or even touch him. I tried getting off his lap but he pulled me right back and kissed me.

He pulled away though. "Bella, love, the reason I'm annoyed is because I can't keep my hands off of you and I want to do something first before I touch you again."

Edward stood up and pulled me to my feet then got down on one knee.

_Oh my god_ was all I could think. He couldn't be doing what I thought he was doing could he? Edward pulled out a ring from his pocket and held it out to me.

"Isabella. I love you with everything I have in me. I made the awful mistake of leaving you because I thought you would be better off and I ended up hurting you but you still went and saved me and forgave me. Then I made another stupid mistake and left you again hoping I could give you and Garth a normal life. You still saved and forgave. Before you say you didn't save me this time you did. For the past 4 years I've been so different I've raised our daughter but something has been missing and I knew right away what it was. I was going to go find you but Alice said she saw you with Jacob and you looked happy and she thought you had moved on and loved him.

"That's another mistake I took her word for it when I should have said screw that I'm going after my woman! God Bella I love you and I know that you want me to change you and I know now that I will have too. I couldn't be with you and watch you die I would follow you afterwards and I know you wouldn't be happy so the only true way is to change you. Even though I never told you I secretly wanted to change you since I met you.

"Bella I love you so much and I want to be with you forever and I also want to raise our children together and I want to make love to you every chance I can get and take you hunting with me so we can make more memories.

"Bella I want to marry you. I wish I could give you more children so I can be there this time through the pregnancy but I can't. Bella I understand if you don't want to marry me because of what I am or I've hurt you too much but please will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I just stood there staring at him letting It all sink it. "Edward Cullen that was the longest marriage proposal I have EVER heard and one of the corniest but by God I love you and I can't live without you ether. I've tried but it was getting so hard and I would still cry myself to sleep. Alice was right I was with Jake for maybe a week and even then I knew it wouldn't last long because I loved you so damn much. Yes Edward I will marry you!"

I threw myself into his arms and this time neither of us held back as we made love in our meadow. This was the first place we had ever tried as well.

About 2 hours later I was about to fall asleep when I remember something. "Edward you never let me see you hunt."


	11. AN IM SO SORRY!

Sorry everyone!! I haven't updated in a while because first my computer stopped working cuz my charger like broke then i used my moms computer to update but i had to rewrite every chapter but of course a few days later the internet turned off!! I'm able to get on my cell phone and also on the school computers but i have to type the chapters then upload them and i don't have enough time during lunch and i can't do that on my phone it won't let me so i have to wait for a day my mom is off work and that she will take me to the library then i will spend the whole day giving you guys chapters!! so that is the bad new the good news is i acutally have already finished writing the sixth experiment and im curently working on finishing two miracles and i have writen a short story and a one shot that goes with the story i told you guys about bella being a spy and sent to observe the cullens but yea that story is almost done too so when i get the time to go to the library i will or when my computer gets fixed and the internet starts working again ill be able to update fast so im really sorry that i haven't told you guys sooner but i can only get on the computer for so long and i don't have much time with school and homework see im in an AP history class and let me tell you i have ALOT of homework then i have have midterms tomorrow(friday) and monday because my school is stupid and it has 4 classes first semester and 4 the next so i have midterms sooner but whatever i think it takes off the work load. See the bell is about to ring so i can't tell you guys anymore just know that i have NOT abondoned ether story and that while i can't update i am finishing them up so that when i get the chance i can!!


	12. IM BACK

Ok guys im seriously really sorry!!!! I just got a new computer cord like an hour ago and its still screwed up! but as soon as im done writing this i will be updating both my stories and i will be updating fast not a chapter a week or something i mean im updating like crazy to finish these two stories so i can start uploading my other ones i have now a total of over 10 stories that i have written in this past year while waiting for my mom to get me a new cord or computer today is also the first day of my summer vacation so i don't have to work around school expect an update tonight on both my stories. i will spend the majority of tonight typing so hopefully these stories will be finished and ill make a poll for people to decided what story they want next. i will be uploading 2 or 3 stories imediatly after im done with these two only because they are complete and i don't have to worry about actually writing them and putting one story up that i have not finished and that one will be the one you guys choose! so i gotta go and type the next chapters for you guys and upload them hopefully some of you guys are still here and waiting!!!


End file.
